Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States after heart disease[1], anticipated to cause 570,000 deaths in 2012 alone. The most common cancers in the United States are lung, skin, breast, prostate, and colon cancer[2]. There have been tremendous advances in pre-clinical and clinical development of molecularly targeted therapies for these common cancers such as inhibitors of the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), BRAF kinase, ERBB2 gene amplification (HER2), and androgen signaling pathway5(3-5]. In contrast to common cancers, rare cancers such as sarcomas present a challenge to the clinical oncologist since there are typically few retrospective studies available and little known about the molecular underpinnings. Thus, this clinical tumor sequencing study focuses on patients with these rare cancers to 1) provide clinically significant genomic sequencing data to patients and their doctors, and 2) expand the molecular taxonomy of these poorly defined cancers.